


After work

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Bottom Dorian, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tickling, Top John, and bottom dorian is also my jam so, like hella, no but dorian is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After work

  
As soon as they enter their apartment, John closes the door and pushes Dorian against it. He kisses him hard and bruising, sucking on the DRN's lower lip. Dorian makes a tiny noise at the back of his throat when John tangles their tongues together. They kiss for a long time before they part, gasping for air. John then does the thing Dorian loves, where he kisses him slowly, moving his mouth to his chin and then his jaw. He licks and bites the beautiful dark skin in a sensual way, telling him all the things he's going to do to him in a low and charming tone; this makes the android shudder and gasp with pleasure. Once he's relaxed enough, John slips his hand behind Dorian's neck and touches the area that contains the data port beneath it. Dorian emits a gasping moan and clutches John's jacket; John knows how sensitive that place is. He continues rubbing it in circles, while Dorian tries to keep standing and not melt right in John's arms.

It gets almost overwhelming when John grinds their cloth-clad crotches against each other. John is half-hard now, while Dorian is already fully hard inside his trousers. Dorian unbuttons John's jacket and John helps it slide down his shoulders and to the floor. Meanwhile, John rips Dorian's own jacket in return and takes the DRN's t-shirt off. Now that the DRN is shirtless, John can take a look at his chest. He never gets tired of watching that beautiful muscular body. He guides both to their bedroom, while taking off his shirt. There he grabs Dorian by the lower back and kisses him once more, the contact between their chests electifying. He helps Dorian out of his shoes and trousers, leaving him only in boxers. He resumes kissing him and he palms his boxer-clad ass with both hands, pulling out a moan from the DRN. He pushes Dorian on the edge of bed and takes off his own shoes and trousers. Then he takes off both their boxers, watching the delightful expanse of Dorian's naked body.

"You're so beautiful, Dorian."

A fair blush appears on Dorian's cheeks while blue lights run up and down his body. John thinks Dorian is the most beautiful being in the world.

"You're not that bad, either." says Dorian with a playful smile on his lips.

John chuckles softly at that. Dorian grabs him by the back of his neck and lowers his head, so he can kiss him again. The human gets closer to the android and their chests rub against each other. John runs his fingers through Dorian's soft short hair. He touches him everywhere, leaving a lingering sensation on Dorian's skin. He then positions the android better on the bed, so that he's laying on the bed with his bottom at the edge. John takes them both in hand and starts rubbing their erections together, while they're groaning and moaning at unison. He lowers his head to nip and lick at Dorian's neck. He sucks the skin while his hips are going to and fro along with Dorian's. Meanwhile, his head his going lower, until he reaches and bites one of his nipples, making Dorian gasp. He sucks and nips the fleshy nub, watching the blue lights go in different directions in Dorian's body. He then moves to the other one, doing the same as with the first one. When he's finished, he lowers his head and licks the skin while he goes down, while earning gasps and sighs from the man under him.

"Wait!"

John stops in his tracks, afraid he's done something wrong.

"What is it?" The concern in his voice is real.

It's not until Dorian makes a funny-looking face that he knows it's nothing serious.

"I'm...I'm ticklish there."

There. John does his best not to look amused by the fact that androids can be ticklish too.

"Are you really?" He experimentally licks at the belly button and Dorian yelps.

He tries it again and Dorian bites the inside of his lips while he makes a sound in his throat, something akin to a choked laugh. That's when John decides to experiment with licks and playful bites at his stomach. At once, all sounds come out of Dorian's mouth. He laughs loudly while he squirms in the bed.

"John! N-No, stop right no-ow, it tickles!" He tries to push John off him, only to find that laughing makes his strength weaker. He can barely keep his eyes open.

"How about that? I didn't know you could be that ticklish." John says, while his hands join the tickling. Now Dorian is laughing so hard that his eyes are watering up a little. He frantically squirms and tries to free himself from John but to no avail. They forget they were just about to have sex, that is until one of John's hands accidentally brushes against Dorian's member and the android gasps. He looks at John with those pleading blue eyes.

"Please, do that again and stop tickling me." He says while trying to compose himself.

"How about I do this instead?" John says while he grabs Dorian's cock in one hand and teases his belly with the other one.

Now Dorian doesn't know whether if he feels aroused or titillated. Maybe both, because it's hard to tell when John rubs his dick and at the same time scratches his belly. He writhes madly on the bed and he moans. He's sure his voice is a little bit husky from laughing that much, or maybe because he's aroused. But he can tell he's getting more and more excited with every second, so he grabs the bedsheets and emits sounds that somehow sound like laughs and moans at the same time.

"Wait, John, i-if you k-keep doing that I...I'm gonna...!"

John takes off both his hands at the same time, and Dorian takes a mouthful of air. His eyes are wide open. As he didn't get to come he's high on the rush and cannot stand not being touched. He needs release _now_.

The human seems to understand him as if their minds were connected. He jacks himself off a little, spreading his pre-come over his member as a lubricant, and positions himself between Dorian's legs. He grabs his legs and tells him to wrap them around his waist. Then he pushes inside him with little resistance, knowing the android can self-lubricate, and they both moan. He knows he won't stand much more either, so he fucks Dorian hard and desperate, faster than ever, while they kiss so hard their lips bruise. It's so hard Dorian can feel his hole getting sore soon. He finds the other's prostate, making him scream and hold John as if he was his anchor, keeping him as close as he can to him. John slides a hand between them and jacks Dorian off for some little time until they both reach their orgasms, Dorian's face and body covers in blue lights and John curses.

"Oh God, oh..."

John collapses on top of Dorian and catches his breath, and carefully pulls off him. Then he resumes his position on Dorian.

"Get off me, you weight a lot." Dorian says while giggling.

"C'mon, I'm really tired. Give me a break." His voice is croaky with exhaustion. He refuses to leave this place on Dorian's chest.

The DRN runs a hand between John's hair. He caresses the hair while John hums sleepily. They both get asleep fastly. Outside, the moon and the stars are shining.


End file.
